Feelings
by RainyParade
Summary: My excerpt to Stephenie Meyer's Breaking Dawn. Read to find out! Enjoy!


My Excerpt to:

_Breaking Dawn _by _Stephenie Meyer_

"Feelings"

I sat on very edge of Edward's couch while he himself leaned against wall next to the huge glass wall. The tension in the room was unbearable and claustrophobic. I couldn't take it anymore; my humanity was ticking away faster and faster. I stared at his posture, carved like a marble statue.

"Edward." I whispered, knowing he would hear me.

He turned his head in response breaking the perfect stillness. In his liquid topaz eyes all I could see was disappointment and fear. I knew that this was the last thing he wanted to happen, the one thing he didn't want to do. If I put this off any farther, who knows who's life I'd put in danger. I had to do this for Charlie, for the Cullens, for me. There was a knock on the door that echoed in the silent room.

"Ready?" Carlisle called through the closed door

"No." said Edward

"Edward stop, I'm ready." I argued

"I'm not. I can't do this."

"You promised!" I yelled

At that moment, Edward smoothly glided towards me and held his hand under my chin to look deep into my eyes. He gently held my face in his cold hands and brushed soothing circles on my cheeks. His fragrance made me lose my train in thought. Everything that was racing through my mind suddenly disappeared and all that I could feel was my heart pounding off beat. He leaned in stopping right in front of my lips. Closing his eyes he kissed me the way that he did whenever he wanted to say goodbye, it was that same passionate kissed that always brought back painful memories. I was confused, why was he kissing me this way, but then I realized that _he_ wasn't leaving me. _I_ was leaving him; he was saying goodbye, to my humanity.

Realizing this, my heart sank and a tear fell to the carpet and disappeared. All these feelings and emotions were running wild. I didn't know what to do or how to react. This was it; this is what my destiny and future have been waiting for. All I could think about was all the memories of mortal Bella and immortal Edward. All of our memories swished by me and hit me hard in the chest.

"Bella, you are the only one that touched my heart and knowing that I'm taking your soul away from you is killing me, don't you understand why it's so difficult to do this, Love? To never see you blush scarlet red again and feel your heart pulsing when I touch you."

Carlisle opened the door and let himself in, he could see the guilt in my eyes.

"I love you, Edward. This is how it's supposed to be, this is how I want this to be," I was shocked by the truth of my own words; "I want to live with you forever because I know that I can't live without you."

He smiled that breath-taking crooked smile that I loved the most. He nodded his head to motion Carlisle to come.

"Sorry Bella," he said while he pinned my arms to the couch, "It's just for the aftermath."

I turned to look at Edward, he was pinching the space between his eyes which were closed shut and his head was turned toward the floor. I could tell he was stalling in every way to lengthen my humanity. Then, he sat on the empty seat next to me and softly touched my hair moving it out of the way. He pulled the collar of my shirt exposing my collar bone. Gently he kissed my skin and blew a cold breath of air. The hair on the back of my neck was raising and my arms had goose bumps.

Then, he gently pressed his lips to collar bone again, but this time he kept his lips in place. Slowly I could feel him expose his ice cold teeth. I shivered. The icy feeling sunk into my skin and that's when the burning feeling arrived. It felt like I had just gotten a thousand paper-cuts and spilled lime juice all over it. I tried to put reach my hand to the bite to sooth it, but Carlisle's grip was too tight. Edward pushed Carlisle's hands off of my forearms and grabbed a hold of me. He put me against his chest and held on to me tight. All I did was wet his shirt with my tears.

"I know, I know, please forgive me for putting so much pain to you," he said, "I love you Bella, always know that." I wish I could tell him that this wasn't his fault, but I couldn't say a thing through screaming and tears. The burning was in my bloodstream and creeping throughout my body, I wanted so much for the pain to stop. Having Edward's cold body against mine helped a little. We stayed in that position for the rest of the night. While Edward hummed my lullaby.


End file.
